Now and Forever
by Rewritinglife
Summary: William Darcy isn't too keen with hospitals since his sister got involved in a terrible accident. However in one of his regular visits, he caught a sight of Elizabeth.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** William Darcy isn't too keen with hospitals since his sister got involved in a terrible accident. However in one of his regular visits, he caught a sight of Elizabeth.

**A/N:** The au hospital idea of angelic37 from tumblr, she is amazing and deserves all credit since I'm absolutely crippled in coming up with original concepts. Go to the link on my profile to see her edits on a couple images that portray her AU. Also thanks to my co-author and best friend in this fic-Amanda! You go girl, go get them Mr. Darcy's ;D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pride and Prejudice also the idea belongs to angelic37

* * *

><p><em>"Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future."<em>

-Fulto Oursler

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Georgie was having second thoughts and strangely Richard's romantic gesture had lost it's appeal as the hours past. His enticing words lingered but the warmth that she had felt upon hearing them has slowly begin to dim until she could no longer recall a time when it held warmth boasting affection.

"I just want to say bye to Will," she pleaded trying to reason to him.

"We don't have time," Richard gruffly replied,"you can email him later!"

No one would've expected to describe clearly the events that followed.

In a matter of seconds, the lives effected from this event will forever be altered. The frenzy-the blur of the moment; a body flying through the air, an ear-splitting screech as the tire was too late to prevent the damage it has already done. There was a hand hitting the pavement and it began to color in crimson.

The music of sirens filled the air and an official sounding voice cried, " Someone get an ambulance over here!"

Alarming screams emitted from the sidewalk, "What happened?"

"Some girl got hit by a cab."

As her consciousness slowly began deteriorating, she breathlessly uttered unheard words, "Will? Will are you there? I'm sorry Will."

William groaned out loud as he put aside the juggernaut size of paperwork, at least he knew for certain that it'll be done tomorrow and he'll be enjoying a however short but relaxing vacation. Suddenly the phone began to ring, glancing at the caller ID it was his close friend probably calling to inform that his sister had finally packing for the long awaited trip. Leisurely picking up the phone he was greeted by a worried voice from a person he would never dream of bearing a troubled tone.

"Will, it's Georgie-she's been in an accident."

The receiver fell hitting the floor its only company a door slinging from it's hinges.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own P&P which belongs to Jane Austen, while the AU idea belongs to Angelic37

* * *

><p><em>"A hospital is no place to be sick"<em>

-Samuel Goldwyn

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Elizabeth woke up from the sound of feet shuffling and the breeze that had lulled her to sleep had faded and the sun had stood higher than when she had last fallen in sleep's embrace. A piercing howl of anguish emanated from the patio, Elizabeth raised her head just in time to see a blur of black, red, and blue rush by at an astounding pace. The family's Great Dane, Samuel had finally escaped the clutches of his two tormentors, the culprits of said humiliation emerged from the self same door only seconds before used by their escapee.

"Aw Kitty look what you did, you scared him off," Lydia stridently chided accenting the remark with a high pitched ending.

Outraged by Lydia's accusation Kitty replied, "I did not! It was your tacky red hat that made him take off, he just happens to know that blue is the better color."

"Did to-"

"Did not-"

"Did to! You're just jealous he likes my red booties better than yours."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the immature air that always seem to radiate from her two younger sisters; for fifteen year olds they remarkably resemble of those only a fifth of their age. The two kept on with their superfluous bantering until Elizabeth could no longer drown out their voices, Lydia and Kitty oblivious to their irritated sister brashly ducked beneath the net as they simultaneously brought up the parallel ends of the net.

"Ugh."

"Woops," Lydia mumbled while containing a fit of laughter and Kitty finished, "sorry Lizzy."

The two girls continued in their chase most possibly to lessen the poor creature's life by a few years.

Elizabeth arose brushing of the debris which had soiled her sun dress then she turned to the house reveling as the voices of the two adolescent girls diminished with distance and was replaced with the intricate charming notes of a violin. Once Elizabeth entered the house she knew the sound came from her youngest sister Mary who was now suddenly accompanied the music with her atrocious singing to Elizabeth's dismay; sadly singing was one of the talents Mary's instructor failed to improve. She quickened her pace past Mary who was practicing in the living room and just as she was about to open the door, it came ajar in a righteous snap producing the eldest Ms. Berkeley.

"Hello Lizzy, anyways as I was saying Grace-Samuel! As usually Lydia and kitty are up their antics," Jane sighed while removing the tattered blue and red cloth from Samuel's hide.

"And exactly where were you going Elizabeth?" The woman asked as she squinted with a disapproving glance causing various wrinkles to appear.

"Oh no where Grace…Just going out for little fresh air," she mischievously grinned at the frowning woman who couldn't help Elizabeth's contagious smile.

Knowing that her valiant attempt to leave the house was a lost cause Elizabeth retiringly arranged herself on the couch beside Mary and decided to continue the novel. She read over the first few sentences yet it failed to make sense and instead she felt her mind drift.

_She wondered the hospital halls trying to remember which corridor has led to the emergency stairs. Glancing at the paper in her hands, she turned around the corner and was suddenly met with a body who was going to the opposite direction._

_"Missy what are you doing and how did you get the guest past?" She asked in a hushed tone though the patient detected a layer of teasing in it._

_"I think someone dropped it so I just wanted to return it to them," the nurse smirked and had one eyebrow raised retorting, "and this person happened to be going towards the emergency stairs?"_

_The patient giggled and joked, "Ok you got me, I apologize warden please take me back to my cell."_

Elizabeth groaned remembering the awkward moment that had occurred only the past two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Mandy: And finally four hours of our hard work *giggle* hard work.

Shy: We were always distracted; it takes talent to ge that side tracked.

Mandy: Yeah remember that Ariel thing?

Shy: Oh you mean, "Call me Ariel, cause I want to be part of your world."

Mandy: *he-he* "Then Call me Ursula, cause I think you're a poor and unfortunate soul."

Shy: Well besides our weird bantering, we both hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Mandy: Yup we've decided to update every Friday and thanks for the favorites/reviews!

Shy: Please review us, that's the only thing that keeps us going!

_[Edit- Eugenia the setting is uncertain since we didn't really want to reveal anything until the end which is obvious that Elizabeth is reminiscing about her previous experience in the hospital. We apologize if the dialogue is a bit shaky since we're still getting used to this Fanfic business and your review isn't harsh, in fact it's quite helpful :)]_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Pride and Prejudice is owned by Jane Austen and the AU idea belongs to Angelic37

**Previously: **We are introduced to the organized chaos that is the Berkeley house and Elizabeth remembers her first attempt to escape her hospital room but was foiled by Nurse Grace.

* * *

><p><em>Mother is far too clever to understand anything she does not like.<em>

**-Arnold Bennett**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

With a satisfied sigh she shut the novel, content with the author's dénouement. Placing the novel aside, Elizabeth stood and set about towards the kitchen. As she crossed the hallways she subconsciously noticed that the house has come to an awkward still.

ooOoo

"Honey did you here about the richest family in New England, who happens to have a son that happens to be the same age as Jane?" Mrs. Berkeley inquired in an implying sing-song manner.

"No but I have a feeling you're about to tell me," Mr. Berkeley replied wryly and continued his reading.

"Well aside your bitter humor my husband, his name is Charles Billings and he has recently rented the sea side villa of Netherfield. A rich man like that is good for Jane, I know I didn't go through eight hours of labor for nothing!"

Mrs. and Mr. Berkeley were both great dreamers; while Mrs. Berkeley's dearest wish was to see her daughters marry to the most idealistic suitor possible. In contrast Mr. Berkeley's only wish was that day that his wife's ramblings would cease.

"Of course I happen to be married to the only man of _all_ New York who would pass such an ideal chance!"

"And of course I'm married to the only woman who's sole and favored hobby is matchmaking," he coolly teased as he rose from his seat and walk toward the door nonchalantly turning the knob.

The action was so abrupt to the girls since they have been intently listening to the both promising and amusing conversation. Taken by surprise their ears left the cool touch of the door and they smiled innocently like a toddler caught reaching into the forbidden cookie jar.

"Now look Mr. Berkeley what our daughters are doing! If you don't invite decent bachelors like Mr. Billings, they'll be spending the rest of their life here," Mrs. Berkeley waved her finger threateningly.

He contemplated the idea of keeping all his daughters at home and he very much liked the idea, Mr. Berkeley was especially fond of the image of his little Elizabeth forever napping in his library. However his wonderful fantasy was interrupted by the thought of his precious girls transforming into their mother, their once youthful mouths now filled with gossip and matchmaking.

He consciously shuddered and decided to enlighten her, "Then I guess it's a shame that I already invited him."

His wife stopped midst in her sentence staring at him mouth agape and he continued, "He's to come this afternoon."

Mr. Berkeley satisfied with his wife's reactions ran the opposite direction toward the kitchen to avoid her foreseeable emotional outburst. She was completely awestruck that the only thing she was capable of doing was shake her hands in circles. The daughters were uncomfortable with this kind of silence especially from their mother and in an effort to calm her nerves they led her to the living room couch.

"Jane be a dear and get me some water," she muttered while hastily inhaling oxygen that she lacked. Following their mother's uncharacteristic behavior, Mrs. Berkeley suddenly stood up from the couch with hands on her hips filled with unexpected vigor.

"This piece of information shall not escape the most beneficial ears," she stated which obviously translated to an essential action of old fashion boasting and who better to boast to than to Mrs. Lawrence.

Despite their best efforts to ignore her leave, the girls felt very nervous imagining their mother motivated by gossip walking in the streets of New York. It's not that they're worried that she'll come across trouble, in fact they know their mother is more than capable of handling herself, however mercy on the soul of the person that encounters her.

ooOoo

Naturally all decencies of neighborly conduct did not apply to Mrs. Berkeley therefore she didn't bother to knock and barged in with a feral cat-like grin. The people of the Lawrence home were indifferent to the unexpected visitor, they were most immune to her frivolous character. It was unnecessary for Mrs. Berkeley to ask for a seat for the moment she stepped in the house, Mrs. Lawrence scooted over to the side of the couch to make room for her friend.

"Would you like some tea Fanny?"

"No tea my dear Evelyn, but I have some sweet news for you."

Mrs. Lawrence obligingly leaned over and engaged her friend in a conversation, whilst the girls wandered into the kitchen attracted by the smell of chocolate chip cookies. Holding a tray full of delicacies is Fiona Lawrence, donned with cynical wit and her trademark mischievous smile, it's not a surprise that Elizabeth is her best friend.

"Greetings Berkeley spawn! I have anticipated your ambush and thus prepared you with offerings," Fiona held out the tray and the girls attacked her with a mumble of thank you's accompanied by their hands clawing for the largest cookie.

"Hmmm, this is so good! This is what I missed during my imprisonment in the hospital. If I could take you home and lock you in a cage so you can cook me food for all eternity, would you be still my friend?"

"I missed you so mfff," the last word came out as gibberish due to Fiona hugging Elizabeth and burrying her face in Elizabeth's shoulders.

ooOoo

"Oh Mr. Berkeley you should see her face!"

She announced barging into his office with the tired line of daughters trailing behind her, the event has over exhausted their patience and tolerance for their own mother; Elizabeth was animatedly imagining things she could do to her while Jane hanging on a loose thread of kindness still gave Mrs. Berkeley small sweet replies. Except you can't say the same for the three younger girls who decided to escape with what's left of their sanity and hide in their rooms.

"See who's face darling?" He indulged her foolishness especially tonight, given that he's about to reveal some heart breaking news. Mrs. Berkeley described how unfortunate Mrs. Lawrence was for not having a bachelor at her disposal.

"Oh by the way you missed Mr. Billings-"

"I w-what?"

"Well while you were out, the fellow came by -"

Her response was amusing yet frightening, Mrs. Berkeley's eyes flared and her cheeks fumed with embarrassment of an absent suitor. Miraculously as fast as her anger came, it diminished and she calmly inquired, "How about dinner? He can come tonight so go call him please."

For a man who's lived with this woman longer than a criminal stays in prison, he was completely surprised by her mature reply and wielded to her request.

Mr. Billings immediately picked up the phone and Mr. Berkeley distinctively heard four unfamiliar voices in the background; one of a low baritone tinged of boredom, a high pitched nasally soprano, another soprano with a hint of age, and the last was not really a voice but a man snoring like a car engine.

"Hullo Mr. Berkeley, we just saw each other hours ago! Already missing me?"

"Ah yes sorry! Mr. Billing but you see my wife is upset she didn't have the pleasure to meet you and insists you come for dinner."

There was a pause and Mr. Berkeley could pick up sounds of arguing between the amiable chap and the deep baritone, "Well Mr. Berkeley that's a problem since I'm currently not in New York. I've left and gone to do errands in Chicago. Please tell your wife I'm deeply sorry and¾geez Caroline I know, you don't have to nag me. Oh Sorry sir but I have to go, but it was a real treat to meet you."

_Oh no amiable chap indeed! That Mr. Billings has left me to deal with whatever monster my wife will transform into_, he thought as he placed the receiver back and gave his wife a tight smile.

"Well dear it turns out Mr. Billings could not make it, given the unfortunate consequences he's not in the same state."

The cacophony that ruptured from her mouth echoed through the walls of Mr. Berkeley's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **We apologize for the really long hiatus because we were going through so withdrawal but hey let's finish this? Also many of you mention the previous chapter to be very vague, which was intentional because we didn't want to give out the complete plot. How fun would it be to immediately know where our story is going? No fun at all, let us cause some havoc first ;}. Furthermore we would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and put this fic on their favorites!

**Next: Mr. Billings returns with interesting guests…**


End file.
